


Role Reversal

by AceQueenKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Severa has always looked out for Noire. Noire tries her hardest to reciprocate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



Noire knew Severa understood her when Severa had dropped the antidote in her lap and smiled at her. She hadn't bothered to ask questions; just Severa taking care of her, as usual.

She gobbled the antidote quickly, and mother's runny-nose hex disappeared almost instantly.

“Thank-Thank you,” Noire muttered, and felt her cheeks tinge pink. Severa nodded, stiffly, then leaned back toward the campfire. Severa wasn't like the other future children; she was tough and dependable, the kind of friend that Noire always had longed for. She was beautiful too, in ways Noire wasn't; Severa had the same voluptuousness that mother and Cordelia had, with breasts and hips that had filled out in ways that were pleasing to the eye. Noire was totally flat. Severa had beautiful, full blond-white hair, like cornsilk, that fluttered through her two pigtails in the wind. Noire's blond hair looked dirty and limp in comparison.

They couldn't be more different, really; Severa was beautiful, and Noire was not. Severa was smart and confident and badass, and Noire was a coward who could do nothing right. Noire was the only future-child in the camp born to not one but _two_ mages yet still couldn't do magic. Noire was the only person who still needed a companion when she went to the bathroom.

Noire was useless. Severa was not.

She reached over to grab an extra bit of stew. It wasn't much, but she could at least give Severa her seconds to try to express her gratitude toward her. She tipped the heavy cauldron toward her.

Severa turned toward her and said something; Noire stared back, mesmerized by the curve of Severa's lips, and felt her cheeks turn red.

“Uh – Noire? Earth to Noire?” Severa snapped her fingers. “You're spilling our dinner.”

“Ah!” Noire flung the pot back too quickly; Panne's carrot stew went flying out in every direction. She felt her face turn from _embarrassed_ to _mortified_.

“I – I have to go!” She stammered, and ran as fast as she could.

Father shot her an odd look when she got back to the tent and collapsed onto her bedroll, but said nothing, only crouching near her side and gently stroking her hair when she started to cry.

* * *

A day and two battles later, Severa was hurt.

Noire heard her scream; couldn't see her. She shot an arrow that struck a risen true, hitting between the eyes. The undead mage hollered with profane insanity, but Noire was too scared for Severa to be scared for herself.

She moved toward the front lines. Her amulet itched, and she felt it taking control. For once, she welcomed it. 

“MOVE MORTALS!” She boomed out; she loaded her bow and shot toward any Risen that dared cross her path. She existed only to move forward. She panted, but did not pause, despite the growing stitch in her side, continuing to load and reload. One sorcerer; two; three Risen swordman, an axeman, and then an archer. The undead archer had his arrow pointed on Severa, and she put three in his zombified ass before grabbing Severa.

“Noire?” Severa looked over at her when she touched her arm. Noire felt sick; Severa's top was crimson, stained with her blood. An arrow was coming out of her chest, and Noire took offense.

Without another word, Noire grabbed Severa's legs out from under her, carrying her in her arms.

“Noire?!” Severa said. “I can walk! I'm not - “

“QUIET!” She boomed, the amulet in full control. “I am saving you! Do not make me strike you down for insubordination!”

She heard her mother cackling somewhere in the chaos surrounding them on the battlefield, but didn't turn, not wanting to be hexed for being distracted. She couldn't afford anything that might keep Severa from getting help.

Her father often said the difference between life and death was but a few seconds.

“Noire...” Severa said, closing her eyes, and said nothing more. Her breath sounded weak. Noire ran faster.

Henry caught Noire's eye as she ran through the mages' line. He looked down at her arms, his face turning even more pale – then he shot her a manic smile.

“Run ahead, kiddos!” He boomed, his hands already gathering a curse. “I'll cover you like guts on a butcher's floor. Keep my girl safe, Noire!”

Severa said nothing, and Noire's stomach turned again. She kept her eyes on the Medic's tent, and ran to father.

\- - -

Her father had his poultices out before she made it to the back-lines.

“Oh, dear,” he mumbled, as she laid Severa out on the table. Severa was still bleeding. She looked pale. Noire didn't like this. _Please don't let me mess this up_ too, she thought. _Please not this._ She sagged into one of the chairs, her sides aching. She breathed deep, deep, deeper still, but like one of mother's curses, she couldn't catch her breath. The amulet's power had faded, and now her head was swimming.

“What happened?” He asked her, his hands busy on healing Severa. Father seemed calm, as he always did in his element. He cut Severa's shirt open with a knife in his belt, careful to avoid the arrow, and Noire tried to ignore the sight of Severa's bare chest, but it was hard not to see. She blushed deeply and turned away. 

“An archer caught her by surprise, I think. I – I I didn't see it. She was...” She wanted to burst into tears just thinking of it. “Isolated.”

She still wasn't sure how she had gotten that way. Most likely, Severa had run ahead, trying to impress everyone so they would think she was as valuable a warrior as her mother. 

“I see,” father said, putting his hands on Severa's sternum. He was weaving magic to pull out the arrow and close the wound now; she could see the glow of it out of the corner of her eyes. She relaxed, a bit; if father was working his healing, Severa still had a chance. Maybe she wasn't – wasn't _too_ late. Wasn't _too_ useless.

“Noire, since you're here – could you bring me some water?” Father muttered.

“Yes,” she said, though her legs felt like jelly underneath her. She managed to go out side, pumping the spigot of the old water-spout hastily, filling a bucket. She ran back, fast, and held it out to him, still taking care to look away.

“Bandages, too?” Her father murmured, and Noire ran despite the pain to the other side of the medical tent, grabbing a roll and bringing them back as quickly as possible. She didn't dare do anything less.

“Is-Is she going to be okay?” She asked, her voice quivering. She wished it wouldn't. She wished she was strong with her emotions, was more like Severa, but – she wasn't. She was Noire.

“It's not critical.” Her father said softly. “Your girlfriend should be just fine.”

“I - “ She blushed deeper red that she was quite sure she'd ever blushed, even deeper than Cordelia's hair color. “Dad, she isn't my – “

“Do you think because I am a priest that I don't know love?” He chuckled. “You look at her like...like your mother looks at me.” He paused for a moment as he wrapped a bandage around Severa. “Well ...a bit less scarily than your mother looks at me, but… You get my point. If she isn't your girl yet, she will be soon.”

“Noire?” Severa's eyes fluttered open, and Noire pushed forward, leaning forward her.

“I'm here!” She waved, relieved her dad had put bandages over the wound.

“You saved me,” Severa murmured, smiling as she leaned back. “That was _awesome_.”

“You – you nearly got killed!” Noire shouted. It hadn't been awesome at all. She'd had to kill a bunch of undead, and run, and pray she wasn't too late and it wasn't going to be like what happened then again and –

“You were badass.” Severa weakly reached her hand toward Noire and grasped it. “Thanks.”

“I just – “ She looked down at Severa's hand, and father coughed.

“I'm going to go see if there are any more wounded out there. Severa, you should be stable – Noire, watch her and make sure, alright?”

“Okay,” Noire said, relieved to be left alone with Severa. She squeezed Severa's hand tightly, focused on the feeling of it between her fingers.

“I just didn't want you to get hurt...” Noire whispered. “I heard you scream and all I could do was run for you. It wasn't bad-ass; it was just...” She sighed. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour, and she could feel the amulet starting to try to seize control of her, no doubt activated by her fear of saying what needed to be said – but Noire couldn't hold it back, not anymore. If father could see her feelings, then it must be obvious. “I care about you a lot.”

“Oh jeez, Noire, don't be so serious.” Severa said, squeezing her hand. “I'm not going anywhere; I'll still guard you from the bogeyman.”

“It's not because of that! Well – not just because of that. I like you a lot, Severa. Not just – not just as a friend.”

“Oh,” Severa said quietly. Noire bit her lips and didn't dare look up at her. It was foolish for her to confess this; foolish, useless Noire. Maybe it would be better to say nothing, to just pretend –

Severa moved, sitting up and placing a hand on Noire's cheek.

“Oh! Don't hurt yourself!” Noire squeaked, then winced. Even _she_ knew how lame that was.

“I care about you too,” Severa said, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. Noire froze, her heart almost bursting, before leaning into the kiss. It was nice; soft. Her hand touched Severa's cheek, and felt it warm beneath her fingers.

“So there. Now enough of the mushy stuff,” Severa said, flopping back onto the bed.

“Okay,” she said, still a bit stunned. A roar went up from outside the med tent – a victory cheer. Severa grinned toward her.

“Hey Noire, will you read to me for a bit when we get back to base camp? ”

“Definitively,” she said, and smiled. “It's a date.”


End file.
